


A Boo-tiful New Royal

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: A bully of a jock wakes up in the body of Queen Booette, and he soon finds his body isn't the only thing that's changed.





	A Boo-tiful New Royal

There was no one on Earth who loved who they were and what they did as much as Konnor Bartlee. A tall man in his late twenties with a muscular physique, a face that looked like it was chiseled by the ancient Greeks, and an attitude that brooked no arguments for who was in charge, Konnor worked as a gym instructor, where he flirted with sexy women and took every chance he could to belittle and insult men more out of shape than himself, which was most men. After sending some loser home crying, Konnor took some girl whose name started with a J (or was it a K?) back to his place. One thing Konnor didn’t have much self-awareness of was his own sexual prowess: it felt great for him, but he rarely lasted long enough to satisfy his partners. He fell asleep by himself, the woman having left in a huff as soon as he was finished, and entered dreamland with a smile on his face.

Whatever Konner dreamt that night, no one ever found out. By the time he woke up, he’d forgotten whatever it was he’d enjoyed about it so. As his eyes blinked open, he immediately knew something was wrong. He was no longer sleeping in a bed, inside a small apartment he had decorated for maximum ‘coolness’ with sexy posters from Sports Illustrated. Instead, Konner was in what looked like some large, abandoned mansion. The pain was peeling from the walls, and the floorboards looked so old and poorly assembled that if one of the those fatties from his gym tried standing on them, they’d go tumbling through into whatever lay below. Picturing it made Konner laugh, and that made his boobs jiggle.

Extremely confused by the sensation, Konner looked down and saw two large, soft, partially-transparent, pale boobs partially exposed by a low-cut white dress. Then the dress caught Konner’s attention, and he stretched and looked around, seeing that his once finely cut piece of art body had been replaced with some broad’s body, and for some reason it was kinda see-through, like a ghost or something. Still, it was a pretty hot ghost, with the aforementioned cleavage, a tight waist, and from what he could see a pretty sexy butt too. Konner did his best not to think of any of it as his. He was also just then noticing that he was floating off of the ground by at least ten feet. “Will someone please tell me what’s going on here?!” Konner shouted, doing his best not to let the higher register of his new voice to unbalance his anger and confusion.

The scream echoed throughout the mansion, and within a few seconds a small ghost floated in through a wall. It wasn’t humanoid like Konner was, instead a spherical little ghost with tiny arms and a mouth full of sharp teeth. As it approached, Konner felt himself becoming scared of it, an alien sensation, and he turned away to avoid looking at the thing. For some reason, the way the ghost looked made Konner think of some video game. What was it? Ah, who cared, games were for nerds anyway. The ghost cleared its throat and said, “Sorry for the confusion, my Queen. I should probably explain why you’re like that, huh?”

Normally, Konner would have responded to such a dumb question with a threat of violence and a show of force, in either order, but for some reason all his body did was turn towards the ghost and nod quickly. That brief moment when he could see the ghost filled him with fear again, and he turned back to shyly hide from it. “Well, here in our world there are these things called Princess Crowns. They’re a kind of power-up that turns the wearer into a woman, permanently. The person whose body you’re in used to be King Boo, our leader, but someone put a Crown on him and made him into Queen Booette. This other guy named Bowser also got Crowned, so the Queen had us spy on him to see what solution he found. Turns out, there’s a spell that lets you swap bodies with a random person from your world, and we get to choose the gender! So now our King is back in your world, in your body, and you’re stuck here as Queen Booette! But don’t worry, you’re still our leader and we’ll do whatever you want.”

Normally, finding out that he could fly around and pass through walls and all that sort of ghost stuff would be awesome to Konner. Hell, it would let him peek at women in their locker room, so immediately worth it. But being stuck as a woman, forever? It was so lame! But instead of being filled with anger towards this ghost for what he’d done, Konner instead felt low, depressed, physically floating down closer to the ground as tears filled his feminine eyes. “Leave me be!” he shouted to the ghost, and soon he was as alone as he felt. Konner floated near the floor, sobbing, for several minutes before he regained his composure. It had been at least a decade since he’d last cried, back when he’d been dumped for the first time as a teenager. Ever since, Konner had done his best to avoid crying entirely. At that moment, however, he wasn’t sure why. He felt so much better now.

Without anything else to do, Konner realize he still didn’t have a good idea of what he looked like now. As if it was second nature, the second the thought went through his mind, he waved a ghostly arm and suddenly there was a full length mirror floating alongside him. This came with magic, too? Interesting. In the mirror was a ghostly pale woman who had a regal bearing to her, absolutely beautiful from head to toe. Her long white hair was enchanting to behold, and her bright purple eyes glowed with an unnatural light. The long white dress she wore had ruffles at the neckline and at the ends of the sleeves, giving it an old-fashioned feel. As Konner stared at the reflection, it really hit: this was Konner now, probably forever. Konner was a woman, a hauntingly beautiful woman. Accepting it was a relief to her, in some way, as she let go of that expectation, that hope, that she was still a man. Nonetheless, Konner held onto the fact that she still knew who she was, who she had been. With nothing else to do, she began exploring the haunted mansion.

The task was made much easier by Konner’s ability to simply move through walls, and the feeling of doing so was almost a little...pleasurable? Still, after going from room to room throughout the mansion, she realized there wasn’t much to see. There were kitchens, bathrooms, ballrooms, game rooms, and, ironically enough, living rooms. But the only people there were other ghosts, ‘her people’ Konner supposed. What she found herself really craving was a living person. She could talk to them about what happened! She tried imagining that, talking to a human, but the idea quickly changed to her sneaking up on them, startling them so bad they ran out of the house. Didn’t that sound more fun? Konner stopped in the middle of the room, a ground floor hallway, and really thought about all this. In the time since she’d woken up like this, she’d been more emotional, more shy, gotten scared really easily, and now she was thinking of scaring random people? Wasn’t that...what ghosts did?

Well...she was a ghost now, wasn’t she? Maybe that was just how ghosts thought. There was nothing too weird about that. Konner continued on through the hall, but as she passed a side-passage she thought she saw a figure standing just on the periphery of her vision and screamed in fright, backing away quickly. Her mind was racing, filled with fear, but as she looked more closely she saw for the first time that it was merely a coat-rack, not an intruder. After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, it occurred to Konner that before becoming Booette, something like this wouldn’t have scared her at all. As that beefy, bossy man, she would have ignored any startlement and continued on her way, and if it had been a person she would have directed her ire at them as a cover from any fear. But just now, she had felt more fear that she had thought was possible. How deep were these changes going?

As Konner continued to float through the mansion, she did her best to keep her mind off of the topic of how her mind was changing, and so instead Konner tried thinking of how she would fix all this. Maybe that Bowser person would have an answer? Maybe she could send some Boos so spy on them? Konner was so lost in thought over the matter that she didn’t even notice the man standing in the hallway in front of her until they were both inches from the other. At that moment, he made some tiny squeak of fear, which broke Konner out of her revery.

The man in question looked to be human, and though it was a little difficult to tell from her floating vantage point, Konner thought he looked to be of a little above-average height. He was wearing a green shirt under blue overalls, and a green hat on his head with an “L” embroidered on it. His well-groomed mustache quivered with the lip it was on, and combined with all the other details it made Konner distantly remember something...when she’d been a human, had she seen this man before? That seemed impossible, but…

Whoever he was, the man was frozen in terror, and that made Konner grin in triumph for a moment. But only for that moment, because afterwards her own heart began beating faster in fear, and she felt compelled to turn around, blushing. How was she supposed to look at him when he was staring at her? Despite never having felt shy in the slightest as a human, Konner was feeling so bashful that just the act of this man staring at her was making it impossible to even look in his direction.

Konner stayed that way, facing away from the stranger, face blushing and heart pounding, when he suddenly spoke up. “U-um...hello.” His teeth were chattering as he talked, but it sounded like he was trying hard to be brave. “You d-don’t seem like a bad ghost...My name is Luigi, what’s yours, ma’am?” It was clear to Konner that Luigi was feeling just as scared of her as she was of him, but instead of just covering over it, he was making an effort, trying to connect. Konner found herself smiling suddenly, even though she still couldn’t turn around.

“I’m, um…” What was she going to say? That her name was Konner? That name didn’t fit this body at all, and more than that, she was feeling less and less connected to it as the day went on. Konner had been a large, brutish, bully of a man, one who would have insulted and humiliated Luigi with a smile on his face. But she didn’t feel like she was that person anymore, and she was proud of that. Finally, she found the right answer. “I’m Queen Booette, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tentatively, Booette turned around slightly and extended a hand. It really struck her then, how different it was from the hands she’d had before. This thin, pale, feminine hand was hers, no doubt about it. To her immense surprise, instead of shaking her hand, Luigi timidly knelt down and kissed it. Booette suddenly blushed ten times as hard as she had been before, and turned back around, but she could still feel his warm lips on the back of her spectral hand. This new life was shaping up to be something special. If she could forget every being Konner, it would be too soon. Instead, she wanted to focus on the here, the now, the cute scared guy she was hiding from.


End file.
